Aguas Turbulentas
by Harumaki03
Summary: Cuando BLUE termina, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad en la academia culinaria Tōtsuki. Todo, a excepción de que el primer asiento ya no está.


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

**"Aguas Turbulentas"**

_[Fem. Estado de agitación en que se encuentra el fluido.] _

**Summary:** Cuando BLUE termina, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad en la academia culinaria Tōtsuki. Todo, a excepción de que el primer asiento ya no está.

**Notas:** Necesitaba sacar esta espina de mi pecho luego de ponerme al día con el manga _(en aquel entonces hasta el capítulo 304 y por eso no hay alusiones a lo acontecido últimamente)_ y éste fue el resultado. El _oneshot_ que describe lo acontecido antes del escrito **"Primer Paso"**.

**-/-/-**

—Nada de eso es cosa mía, es un asunto familiar, ¿cierto? —Erina se sintió encoger en su asiento ante la poco sensibilidad denotada en las palabras del pelirrojo, atípico de su personalidad chispeante y diligente, quien se dirigía a la salida.

—P-pero, Sōma-kun… —Megumi miró al pelirrojo y luego brevemente a Erina, preocupada.

—Creo que iré a dormir, nos vemos Nakiri —el portazo que se escuchó provocó que Erina hundiera más sus hombros, como si él hubiese blandido un látigo hacia ella.

—Trate de descansar, Nakiri-san, intentaré alcanzar a Sōma-kun —y haciendo una breve reverencia que la rubia no vio, salió corriendo para darle alcance a Sōma.

Erina pudo escuchar que Megumi le preguntaba a Yukihira porqué le había dicho esas cosas, su tono alarmado y preocupado siendo evidentes, aunque no escuchó la respuesta debido a que se habían alejado ya.

Apretó los dientes, tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían salir. Había preocupado a sus amigos, había menospreciado sus habilidades y prácticamente le había dicho a Yukihira Sōma que no quería que fuese victorioso, que no confiaba en él.

Dejó escapar el aire lentamente por sus labios entreabiertos. ¿Para qué? ¿Realmente lograría salvar a su madre de aquel modo? ¿Podría recuperarla? Eran aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban, alineados con los mismos que cuestionaba si todo aquello realmente valía la pena.

**-/-/-**

No le sorprendió ver que Sōma venciera a todos los Noirs que se cruzaron en su camino con tal de llegar a enfrentarse a Asahi. Tenía al público encantado, con sus ideas increíbles, su carisma y esa pasión que brillaba en sus ojos dorados había captado la atención de todos.

Se dirigía a los asientos especiales junto al jurado cuando lo vio a la distancia, tenía una mano en sus bolsillos y le daba la espalda mientras hablaba con Asahi, quien parecía un tanto perplejo por lo que escuchaba. Siguió avanzando hasta su lugar, ignorando la opresión que sentía en el pecho y la boca del estómago.

Tomó asiento, no sin antes saludar brevemente a los jueces de la WGO. Se cruzó de brazos y no pudo evitar notar entre el público a Megumi y los hermanos Aldini.

La tensión podía percibirse en el aire, cortante, asfixiante, ¿o quizá era ella? No estaba segura, sentía las palmas sudorosas y no podía decir si era a causa de sus propios nervios o el encuentro que vendría a continuación.

—¡Estamos en la semifinal de BLUE! Éste debe de el encuentro culinario más esperado por el público y el jurado —la voz del comentarista retumbó en todo el lugar —el imbatible Asahi de los Noirs se ha alzado en todo este torneo con su técnica de cuchillas cruzadas y parece que nadie le podrá vencer —del lado izquierdo del estadio salió Asahi, sonriente, con todas sus armas culinarias al cinto.

Erina notó que miró en su dirección, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que ella volvió la mirada en otra dirección.

—Y del lado de los Blanc_**¹**_, tenemos a Yukihira Sōma, quien ha sorprendido al jurado en cada encuentro con su ingeniosa cocina, ¿cuál será la súper habilidad de este chico? —Comentó, riendo de forma suave mientras el mencionado entraba por el lado derecho del estadio con su porta cuchillos en mano.

A diferencia de Asahi, él no sonreía y tampoco miró en su dirección. Supo, en cuanto la cámara enfoco su rostro serio y tenso, que algo iba mal, aquella no era su actitud habitual.

La multitud rugió emocionada cuando los dos contendientes entraron a la arena, sus rostros se veían en las enormes pantallas colocadas en lugares estratégicos del estadio y cuando miró en dirección hacia donde estaban Megumi y el resto, al ver sus semblantes preocupados, supo que aquello tampoco era lo que esperaban de Yukihira.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Podía sentir un sudor frío bajar por su cuello hasta su espalda, manteniéndola tensa. El comentarista empezó a hablar sobre el tema que se había escogido para ellos cuando repentinamente, Sōma alzó su mano izquierda, donde llevaba su pañuelo atado.

—¿Qué sucede, Sōma-kun? —Preguntó Asahi, alzando una ceja—. El señor comentarista no ha terminado de hablar.

Sōma suspiró y sin responderle, se volvió en dirección a los jueces.

—Me rindo —dijo, y el estadio enmudeció. Su voz fue firme y clara, sin dejar espacio a equivocaciones.

En cuanto todos procesaron sus palabras, la multitud estalló, gritando cosas como qué sucedía y por qué decidía retirarse así sin más.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, Yukihira?! —Exclamó Asahi, acercándose a él con rostro airado y confundido.

—Me rindo —repitió, ladeando su cabeza para mirarle —supongo que eso te hace el ganador, felicidades —señaló, sin una pizca de gracia.

El juez Wang_**²**_ se puso de pie y miró al pelirrojo.

—¿Estás seguro, Yukihira Sōma-kun? Luego de esto, no hay vuelta atrás —señaló, con tono paternal.

—No se preocupe, estoy complementa segu-

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —Asahi llegó junto a Sōma, con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Se suponía que te derrotaría aquí, delante de todos, delante de Joichiro! —Le gritó, señalando hacia el público, donde se encontraba el aludido mirando todo en silencio.

—Bueno, en otra ocasión será —la frialdad que destilaban los ojos dorados de Sōma hicieron que Asahi se sintiera tenso y en guardia.

—¡Señores del jurado, esto no puede ser válido! —Asahi se volvió hacia ellos, con los brazos abiertos.

—Si el contrincante ha decidido rendirse, no podemos obligarle a participar —señaló Wang, corroborado por sus compañeras—. Es una lástima, Yukihira-kun…

—Si bueno —Sōma se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida, ubicada junto a donde estaba Erina —hay cosas más importantes —se detuvo junto a ella y sin mirarla, le dijo —buena suerte, Nakiri —y siguió caminando por el túnel que llevaba hasta la salida.

La multitud aún no podía creer lo que sucedía, sus voces causaban un estruendo que estremecía el suelo, pero Erina no podía escuchar nada, sólo sentía incredulidad y un vacío indescriptible.

El comentarista declaró la victoria de Asahi por retirada de contrincante, aún estupefacto.

—¡Nakiri-san! —Erina alzó la mirada y encontró a los gemelos Aldini frente a ella, pálidos y sudorosos—. ¿Sabe qué ha sucedido? —Preguntó Takumi, con rostro evidentemente angustiado.

Negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Tadokoro-chan, él estará bien —los tres volvieron la mirada hacia la derecha, donde se acercaba Megumi con ojos llorosos junto con Saiba Joichiro. Erina sentía la garganta seca y la boca como si hubiese ingerido vinagre.

—Joichiro-san —le saludó Isami—. ¿Qué ha sucedido, Sōma-kun…?

—No tengo idea de lo que le pasa a mi hijo por la cabeza —murmuró, bromista, mientras se encogía de hombros —es su decisión —suspirando, colocó ambas manos en su cintura y miró a Erina con afecto—. Debes estar pasando por mucho, Erina-chan, y lamento tener que añadir algo más —su tono denotaba cierto cansancio poco común.

Los cuatro miraron al progenitor de Sōma, en alerta, preguntándose qué otra desgracia más podía suceder ahora.

—Envíe la solicitud de su retiro de la academia hace unos días —los ojos de Erina se abrieron con sorpresa mientras sentía su corazón ser apretado en un puño —agradecería que cuando tengas la oportunidad la apruebes, mi hijo decidió no seguir asistiendo a Tōtsuki —concluyó, con cierto pesar que no pasó desapercibido.

—¡¿Qué?! —Takumi se volvió para encarar a Joichiro—. ¡¿Porqué está haciendo esto?! ¡Yukihira, él…!

—Hermano, por favor, cálmate —Isami sostenía a su hermano por los hombros, tratando de contenerlo.

—Nakiri-san, ¡di algo! —Takumi se volvió hacia Erina, con sus azules ojos ardientes de enojo y confusión.

—Si es una decisión que Yukihira-kun tomó, no puedo forzarlo a quedarse —de algún modo logró que su voz saliera firme, aunque se sentía temblorosa por dentro—. Como directora de la academia debo respetar su decisión de retirarse de la misma y proceder.

Joichiro le dedico una sonrisa leve y asintió de forma queda.

—Sabía que lo entenderías —y a pesar de sus palabras, Erina sentía que no entendía nada. ¿Porqué se estaba rindiendo? ¿Porqué abandonaba la academia?

—Pensé que podría mostrar mis habilidades una vez más y demostrarte que podía ser un hijo para ti si derrotaba a Sōma, pero no ha sido posible —la voz de Asahi llamó la atención de todos, su semblante era serio y sus ojos negros parecían echar chispas de enojo.

—No sé qué te hizo pensar eso, Asahi-kun, pero es ridículo —Joichiro metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros —no puedes reemplazar el lugar de mi hijo, pero sí podías ser considerado uno —inhaló profundamente y se volvió a los demás —aún tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, así que nos veremos luego chicos —y se marchó por el mismo lugar que su hijo, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

—¡Es tu culpa…! —Takumi empujó a Asahi con fuerza por el pecho, echándolo hacia atrás, ante la sorpresa de todos—. ¡Es tu culpa que él…! —Y siguió empujándolo.

—¡Hermano, ya basta! —Isami lo tomó por debajo de sus axilas mientras Takumi forcejeaba contra Isami.

—¡Yukihira ha perdido más que un encuentro aquí y ha sido por su culpa! ¡Suéltame, Isami! —Gritaba Takumi, enojado.

—¡Ya basta, Takumi-kun! —Le reprendió Megumi con seriedad, aunque sus ojos denotaban tristeza—. Fue decisión de Sōma-kun, nadie le ha obligado —murmuró, llevando una mano a su pecho.

Asahi miraba la situación con el ceño fruncido, no entendiendo qué sucedía.

Decir que la reacción de Takumi tomó a Erina por sorpresa era quedarse corto, pero las palabras dichas la hacían sentir que estaba al borde de un precipicio y en el que estaba a punto de caer en cuanto supiera su significado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren decir con que a perdido más que un encuentro? —Erina se puso de pie, cruzada de brazos, su ceño fruncido.

Los otros tres se miraron de entre sí y liberándose del agarre de Isami, Takumi acomodó su uniforme y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Yukihira no podrá heredar el comedor de su familia —apretó la mandíbula —fue el trato que él y su padre hicieron cuando le llevó la invitación al BLUE, si perdía, jamás podría heredarlo.

Erina separó los labios ligeramente, sintiendo como si le hubiesen golpeado en el abdomen, cortando su respiración. Yukihira había renunciado a su sueño, a su orgullo…

Y al caer del precipicio, cayó en frías y oscuras aguas.

**-/-/-**

Habría querido tener días para pensar y tener un momento de paz, pero no era posible. Sólo dos días habían transcurrido desde el combate de la semifinal y nadie había podido comunicarse con el pelirrojo.

La final contra Asahi sería al día siguiente y aún no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a lo que Yukihira había hecho. ¿Era porque ella le había dicho qué una parte de sí quería que perdiera? ¡Pero él había dicho que sus asuntos no eran de su incumbencia!

_"Buena suerte, Nakiri", "Él no asistirá más a Tōtsuki", "Fue su decisión"_, los recuerdos de lo transcurrido aún se reproducía sin cesar en su cabeza.

¿Era su culpa?

_"¡Es culpa suya que él…!"_ ¡Pero ella no le había pedido que abandonará su sueño, ni que se rindiera! Ella sólo…

Con un gruñido, arrojó la almohada al otro lado de la habitación, frustrada.

—_¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?! _—Fue lo que le dijo Alice, quien junto con los demás había ido a apoyar a Yukihira, cuando la confrontó en su habitación sobre la situación—. _¡Prácticamente le dijiste que no confiabas en él y que debía dejar su meta para cumplir la tuya! _

—_¡Yo no lo obligue! _—Había replicado, airada. Estaba cansada, dolida y confundida, quería un momento de paz y compresión que Alice no le estaba brindando—. _¡Él dijo que no era asunto suyo! _

—_¿Es que después de casi dos años aún no lo conoces? Jamás habrías aceptado ayuda al primer intento, por eso actuó así _—Exclamó Alice, alzando las manos, exasperada, para luego tomar aire profundamente, buscando serenarse—. _Yukihira-kun es de los que actúa aún si te niegas a recibir su ayuda, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer o dejar atrás. _

Sus ojos se cargaron de lágrimas, mientras mordía su labio inferior con fuerza para contenerse.

—_Soy una persona horrible… _—su voz se quebró y Alice suspiró con pesar.

—_Erina, eres un poco cascarrabias y aburrida, pero no horrible _—Erina podía percibir la pequeña inflexión afectuosa en el tono de Alice mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros —_entiendo que quieras proteger a la tía y brindarle felicidad, pero Erina _—cuando dijo su nombre fue con aquel tono cantarín habitual que casi le hizo sonreír —_los hijos no tenemos que cargar con las cruces de nuestros padres _—concluyó, en un tono más serio.

—_No digas eso, por mi culpa ella… _

—_Ella es la poseedora de la Lengua Divina antes que tú, no fuiste tú quién puso eso en ella, y si alguien debería estar condenándola, esa deberías ser tú, a quien abandonó a pesar de saber el don que te transmitió, quien se marchó sin pensar a la clase de futuro al que te condenó. Jamás podré perdonarlos _—Erina sentía las lágrimas que humedecian sus mejillas mientras escuchaba a Alice.

—_Así que a veces puedes decir cosas así _—murmuró, su voz un tanto acongojada sin alzar la mirada.

Pudo escuchar el bufido de Alice antes de responderle.

—_Sólo cuando es necesario, será mejor que organices tus ideas y decidas qué vas hacer, porque no creo que quieras casarte con Saiba Asahi, ¿no? _—Le espetó, con irónica burla.

No, no quería casarse con Saiba Asahi o nadie en un futuro inmediato, pero sí quería que cuando el momento llegara _(si llegaba)_, fuese alguien a quien realmente quisiera, alguien con quien realmente estuviera dispuesta a compartir el resto de su vida.

Había pensado durante aquellos días en todo lo sucedido, en las palabras de Alice, en las acciones de Yukihira y lo que realmente quería. Alzó la cabeza rápidamente, como si se hubiese percatado de algo que no hubiese notado antes y tomó su móvil.

Quizá aquella era la respuesta.

**-/-/-**

—Princesa, ¿de verdad quieres tener éste combate conmigo? —Asahi la miraba desde el otro lado de la arena con una sonrisa confiada—. Recuerda que soy el único que puede-

—Es algo que lograré por mis propios medios, sin tu ayuda o la de nadie —soltó fríamente mientras con diligencia ataba su cabello en una cola alta.

Sus palabras tomaron a Asahi por sorpresa, quien sólo pudo reír por lo bajo.

—Como gustes, princesa —los ojos de Asahi brillaban, confiados —de igual modo, el vestido ya está especialmente escogido para ti, espero sea de tu agrado —añadió, antes de ponerse a trabajar en su plato.

Erina lavó sus manos y refrescó brevemente su rostro, buscando serenarse, era ahora o nunca. A pesar de los nervios y el frío que sentía en la punta de los dedos, podía escuchar entre la multitud los vítores de sus amigos dándole ánimos.

Tenía que hacer aquello.

**-/-/-**

Ante el estruendo de la multitud, gritando entre emoción y sorpresa, Erina se mantuvo impasible mientras liberaba sus cabellos de su atadura. A su lado, Asahi miraba a los jueces como si no pudiera creer lo que habían dicho minutos atrás.

—¿Cómo…? —Empezó, mirando a Erina ahora—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que…?!

Por toda respuesta, Erina le extendió una porción del platillo que había apartado expresamente para él.

—Antes menospreciaste el valor de mis amigos y mi propio valor, no te lo tomaré muy en cuenta porque yo también lo hice —Asahi tomó el plato y la miró, sintiendo que el aroma ya le hacía salivar —pero fueron ellos mismos, con sus victorias y derrotas, que me dieron el valor para luchar mi propia batalla, éste es mi valor, pruébalo.

Asahi alzó una ceja antes de tomar un bocado y sintió sus rodillas aflojarse, ¿qué era aquello? Tan suave que se derretía en su boca y cálido, una calidez que se expandía por su pecho hasta la punta de los dedos.

Sus memorias de un pasado distante, empañado, lo único que recordaba le había hecho feliz le invadió de golpe, las risas, el viento, las enseñanzas en la cocina. Alzó la mirada hacia Erina, y comprendió por qué perdió.

—_Haa_ —se enderezó, esbozando una triste sonrisa —ya veo —asintió —es una lástima que el vestido no vaya a ser usado hoy —señaló, encogiendo sus hombros.

—Nunca estuve dispuesta a usarlo —bufó, echando su cabello por encima de su hombro mientras el comentarista decía que la ganadora de aquel encuentro y del BLUE era Nakiri Erina.

—Por lo sucedido unos días atrás, no parecía ser el caso —susurró Asahi brevemente en su oído, causándole un respingo —buena suerte con Bookmaster —se despidió, dándole un suave apretón en el hombro.

Justo en ese momento se abrieron las cortinas que resguardaban a Nakiri Mana, quién le miró con ojos fríos.

Inhaló profundamente, buscando serenar su corazón. Ya era hora de enfrentarse a ella.

**-/-/-**

Los días habían vuelto a su usual tranquilidad en la academia, antes de la llegada de Asahi. Quizá demasiado pacífico para el gusto de muchos.

Una semana ha transcurrido desde que BLUE finalizó, Erina tenía el trofeo en un estante de su oficina y claro que había rechazado ser la chef principal de Nakiri Mana, en su lugar, había recomendado a Saiba Asahi para la posición ya que entendía que tener a otra Lengua Divina serviéndole podría causar estrés innecesario en su madre.

—_Si desde un principio sabías que sería así, ¿para qué molestarte? ¿Tan desagradable era la idea de pertenecerle? _—Mana la miró por el borde de su abanico de mano con ojos entonarnados y voz fría.

—_No soy un trofeo, madre _—Erina estaba de pie, cruzada de brazos, negándose a aceptar la invitación de Anne de tomar asiento—. _Trataré de que esto sea breve: quizá la Lengua Divina ha sido una maldición para ti y el resto de sus portadores, y reconozco que pude llegar al mismo punto que tú, a una edad aún más temprana después que te marchaste _—Mana entrecerró sus ojos brevemente mientras la escuchaba —_pero conocí a alguien que me hizo sentir apasionada por la cocina_ —se descruzó de brazos —_y pude disfrutar de cocinar y comer de nuevo_ —apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo —_y cuando pensé que no podría crecer más, que había alcanzado el límite, conocí personas que me demostraron que había más de un camino._

—_Señorita Erina_… —Anne la miraba con aprehensión.

—_Personas que confiaron en mi, cuando yo no confíe ni en ellos, ni en mi misma _—hizo una breve pausa—._ No habrá nadie que satisfaga tu paladar sino te levantas y experimentas por ti misma, madre. No existe solo un camino, y un verdadero chef no permite que otros lo descubran por el, sino que lo descubre por su propia cuenta en un extenuante proceso de prueba y error_; _puede ser tenebroso y solitario, pero la alegría y la satisfacción al final son invaluables _—concluyó, haciendo una breve reverencia, antes de salir murmurando un vago _"con permiso"_.

Mana cerró su abanico de golpe, con una ceja alzada y miró a Anne.

—_¿Me llamó cobarde?_ —Cuestionó, incrédula.

—_Ah~, no estoy segura, Nakiri-sama_ —replicó Anne, nerviosa. Definitivamente no sería ella la que se colocaría aquel lazo alrededor del cuello.

A pesar de haber ganado, de haberle dicho a su madre las cosas que quería y haberse librado de un compromiso no deseado, seguía sintiendo aguijonazos fríos en su pecho cuando veía la silla vacía del primer asiento, apretaba sus manos hasta volver blancos sus nudillos en señal de impotencia cuando escuchaba a los alumnos mencionarlo entre susurros apresurados.

_¿Dónde está?, ¿Volverá?, ¿Es cierto que se retiró de la academia?_ Fueron las preguntas que sus demás asientos tenían para ella justo después de las felicitaciones por su victoria.

Yukihira Sōma era parte de Tōtsuki, ya que aún no había aceptado su retiro de la academia pero, ¿en honestidad?, había procurado postergar aquello hasta el último momento, haciéndose cargo de cosas más primordiales en cuanto regresó; y aunque al principio habría dado todo por expulsarlo, ahora que estaban en aquella situación resultaba un tanto irónico que teniendo la potestad de tenerlo fuera de su sagrado lugar, estuviera titubeando.

Apretó los labios, pensando que estaba siendo increíblemente sentimentalista con algo que ella no había decidido.

Se giró en su asiento, echando un vistazo hacia fuera, los terrenos de la academia que se extendían hasta donde el ojo podía alcanzar.

—_Sus cosas no están _—recordó la voz acongojada de Megumi—. _Los chicos han corrido a su habitación en cuanto hemos llegado y no está, no hay nada. _

Ni siquiera Fumio-san se había percatado de cuando Yukihira había buscado sus cosas, según, lo único que lo delató fue el sonido de su Vespa_**³**_ alejándose de la entrada del dormitorio de la Estrella Polar dejando una estela de polvo tras de sí.

Tamborileó sus dedos en el reposabrazos, sintiendo la familiar angustia que ya estaba asociada al pensar en Yukihira, atenazar su garganta. Una cosa era rendirse en BLUE pero otra irse de la academia, aunque no entendía su proceder en ninguno de los dos casos.

Con un exhalación exasperada se puso de pie mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil del escritorio y salía de su oficina, cruzándose con Hisako en el camino.

—Erina-sama, ¿sucede algo? —Preguntó, con semblante preocupado.

—Sé que es repentino Hisako, pero por favor limpia mi agenda por el resto del día, tengo algo importante que hacer —la aludida la miró, un tanto atónita pero asintió.

—¿Desea que le llame al chófer? —Erina dio una cabezadita afirmativa mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono móvil. Los demás asientos asomaron sus cabezas de sus oficinas al escuchar la voz de Erina.

—¿Sucede algo, Nakiri-san? —Takumi la vio guardar su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta escolar y asentir a algo que Hisako le decía.

—No es nada, no se preocupen —vio que todos la miraban en una mezcla de preocupación y expectativa—. Espero volver con buenas noticias, por favor, sigan con el buen trabajo —y salió de allí con Hisako tras de sí.

—¡_Hmph_! Con lo que le ha costado decidirse, bien Yukihira-kun podría estar de camino a un segundo destino junto con su padre —espetó Alice, cruzada de brazos.

—¿Qué te asegura que ha ido a buscar a Yukihira? —Bufó Akira—. Por lo que sabemos, bien podría intentar convencer a tu abuelo de volver a la directiva y vivir una vida más normal.

Por toda respuesta, Alice le pegó un golpe en un costado que lo hizo soltar una maldición por lo bajo.

Megumi por su parte se quedó mirando unos instantes en la dirección que Erina se marchó, y no pudo más que elevar una plegaria y desearle buena suerte.

**-/-/-**

Había sido un viaje de casi cuatro horas al distrito Sumiredori desde la academia y dio gracias infinitas a la tecnología que había ayudado a ubicar el lugar exacto del sitio que buscaba sin perderse.

—¿Desea que le espere, señorita? —El chófer la miró a través del espejo retrovisor. Estaban frente al local "Restaurante Yukihira", que apenas tenía una de las cortinas de metal abiertas.

—Puedes descansar y tomarte un tiempo libre —consultó su reloj de pulsera —nos encontraremos aquí a las 7 —Erina abrió la puerta y se bajó del vehículo, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco mientras miraba el local como si fuera a morderla.

—¡Oh vaya! —La cortina de hierro fue alzada completamente y la figura de Saiba Joichiro se hizo presente—. Qué sorpresa, Erina-chan —y le sonrió de aquella forma cálida y afable que hacia que se sintiera relajada.

—Saiba-sama —le saludó, haciendo una breve reverencia —lamento haberme presentado sin previo aviso.

—Vamos, no seas tan formal —rió Joichiro —suenas tanto como a tu estirado padre —negó suavemente con la cabeza —por cierto, felicidades por tu victoria en BLUE, tu abuelo está muy orgullo de ti —le hizo un gesto para que se acercará—. ¿Quieres pasar? Aún estamos cerrados haciendo inventario, pero podría hacerte algo de comer si estas hambrienta —se llevó el pulgar al pecho con gesto orgulloso —no podemos dejar que un cliente se marche hambriento —sonrió.

Erina no pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa, aunque en menor potencia.

—Tendré que declinar por ahora, lo lamento —hizo una breve inclinación a modo de disculpa —pero no he venido como cliente —lo miró directamente a los ojos, seria —he venido a hablar con Yukihira-kun, si es posible —no se había atrevido a cruzar el umbral, después de todo, no tenía derecho alguno, no cuando por su causa, él…

—¡Ah, Sōma! —Joichiro se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza—. La verdad es que no se encuentra, hace rato vinieron alguno de sus amigos de escuela media para llevarlo al festival escolar que esta llevando su preparatoria —se llevó una mano a la barbilla —no puedo llevarte yo mismo, pero puedo conseguir a alguien que sí, aunque tampoco te aseguro que vayas a encontrarlo entre tanta gente —y soltó una suave carcajada.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, _"amigos de escuela media"_, por algún motivo, había olvidado que Yukihira había tenido una vida escolar "_normal_" antes de llegar a Tōtsuki. Quizá él estuviera añorando aquello y por eso…

—¡Ah! Mayumi-chan, pasas en buen momento —Joichiro salió y saludó a una joven de baja estatura, corto cabello castaño, con ojos cafés grandes y expresivos.

De algún modo, el pequeño respingo que dio le recordó a Megumi cuando estaba nerviosa.

—C-claro, si está bien conmigo, puedo llevarla —Mayumi la miro de forma tímida, así como la sonrisa que dibujó en sus labios.

—Erina-chan, esta es una amiga de Sōma desde primaria, Mayumi-chan, y ella es una compañera de Sōma de su actual preparatoria, Erina-chan —las presentó, ambas se dieron una cabezadita a modo de saludo y Joichiro tuvo que contener una carcajada—. Bien, será mejor que se apresuren —las despidió, volviendo al local como si nada.

Mayumi y Erina se miraron en silencio, un tanto incómodas. La primera preguntándose por qué todas las compañeras de la academia donde iba Sōma eran tan despampanantes _(y está lo era aún más que la anterior)_ y Erina preguntándose si Sōma se había hecho cercano rápidamente a Megumi debido al parecido con esta chica.

Erina se aclaró la garganta.

—Por favor, lidera el camino —señaló y Mayumi dio un pequeño respingo, pidiendo disculpas mientras se ponía en marcha.

Recorrieron una breve distancia hasta que Mayumi se atrevió a preguntar algo que le rondaba desde hacía rato.

—Esto… sé que quizá no estoy en posición de preguntar pero, ¿le sucedió algo a Sōma-kun en la academia recientemente? —Erina frunció el ceño un poco mientras subían las escaleras de un peatonal.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Vio que la joven se hizo un manojo de nervios y estuvo a punto de decirle que lo olvidara cuando ella le respondió.

—Bueno… —hizo una breve pausa —está aquí, para empezar, cuando el año escolar aún continúa y no creo sea diferente en una academia culinaria de una escuela común —respondió, entrelazando los pulgares de sus manos —y, uhm, parece apagado, podría decirse, aunque él nunca dirá el motivo o lo admitirá —miró a Erina de reojo, que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Tuvimos… unas pequeñas diferencias hace unos días, y vine a hablar con él al respecto —Erina no encontró que otras palabras usar sin tener que revelar mucho. El rostro de Mayumi se ruborizo y la miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—Ah-ah, entonces es u-un problema de pa-pareja —dijo, tartamudeando—. Así que tú, de Sōma-kun…

Erina entrecerró los ojos, tratando de analizar cuál de las cosas que le dijo podían dar como resultado aquello.

—¡N-no, te equivocas! —Exclamó, alarmada—. Nosotros no- —negó rápidamente —no tenemos ese tipo de relación, ¡no! —Mayuri la miró, un tanto confundida—. E-en fin —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Puedes decir cuándo está deprimido? Normalmente siempre tiene esa sonrisa petulante en su cara todo el tiempo, irritando a todos a su alrededor —bufó.

Mayumi rió con suavidad, emitiendo una vaga afirmación mientras seguían caminando.

—Sōma-kun es muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos —afirmó Mayumi —detrás de sus gestos despreocupados y sonrisas afables, oculta todo lo que siente en realidad —señaló—. Verlo así me recuerda mucho a su mamá, ella siempre sonreía sin importar qué —asintió, dándole fuerza a sus palabras —creo que la única vez que Sōma-kun se permitió ser del todo honesto con sus sentimientos fue cuando ella murió —añadió con un ligero tinte de tristeza.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando Erina la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola.

—¿Q-qué? —Sentía su pulso latir en sus oídos, la punta de los dedos de sus manos y pies fríos—. ¿La madre de Yukihira…?

Mayumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

—¡L-lo siento, lo siento, no tenía idea que… lo siento mucho! —Balbuceó la castaña, haciendo breves reverencias.

—No, está bien, yo… —Erina apretó los labios, preguntándose qué sabía en realidad de Yukihira Sōma.

—Pensé que… —Mayumi negó su cabeza suavemente, aún algo atribulada —bueno, Sōma-kun heredó mucho carácter de su mamá; el comedor es especial para él porque allí fue que pasó todo el tiempo con ella mientras su papá viajaba. Él siempre dice que superará a Joichiro-san pero en verdad a quien siempre ha querido superar es a su mamá, ella era chef también, ¿sabe? No era famosa y cometía muchos errores pero su comida era muy cálida —sonrió con nostalgia —era capaz de calentar tu corazón en el día más frío de tu vida.

**-/-/-**

Apartó los mechones de su frente mientras trataba de procesar lo que Kurase Mayumi-san le había contado. La mamá de Yukihira estaba…, sintió que le faltaba el aire y trató de respirar profundo y serenarse.

—Nakiri-san, vayamos por aquí, vamos a preguntarle a algunos compañeros si Sōma-kun ya pasó por sus puestos —Erina asintió, siguiendo a Mayumi entre la multitud.

Habían montones de puestos y personas que promocionaban los mismos, clientes que disfrutaban de sus comidas, era una pintoresca escena de escuelas normales que sólo había podido ver en mangas.

"_Así que los festivales culturales realmente se llevan a cabo de este modo en la vida real"_ pensó, volviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de ver todo lo que podía.

—¡Erina-san! —Mayumi la sujetó por la muñeca—. Vamos, por aquí —la fue llevando a través de la multitud —parece que Sōma-kun fue a ver el partido de la clase 2-B y 3-E —Erina no entendía lo que la otra le decía, ¿partido?

Mayumi abrió las puertas de un gimnasio que estaba abarrotado por montones de adolescentes e incluso adultos que lanzaban vítores a sus equipos. Erina estaba segura de haber visto algún que otro evento deportivo en la academia pero nunca tan animado y lleno, ya que no era una materia importante, aparte de las que involucraban la cocina.

—¿Qué? —Vociferó cuando vio que la castaña le decía algo, pero el bullicio de la gente no le dejó escuchar nada.

Por toda respuesta, Mayumi le señaló un espacio vacío en una banca para que la ocupará.

—¡Mayumi, por aquí! —La aludida miró por todas partes, hasta que vio más abajo a Aki, que era la asistente del entrenador del club de baloncesto.

—¡Aki-chan! —La castaña saludo a su amiga y las presentó—. Ella es Erina-san, compañera de Sōma-kun en su academia culinaria, Erina-san, ella es Aki-chan, otra amiga de la primaria de Sōma-kun.

Aki le sonrió y le extendió una mano, que Erina estrechó brevemente.

—¿Buscando a Sōma? —Aki se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo—. Creo que lo vi antes en los vestidores con los demás, pero no estoy del todo segura, tenía que salir con el equipo —pidió disculpas y se volvió al entrenador, quien le estaba llamando.

—Como pensé, es difícil encontrarlo —suspiró Mayumi —es probable que los chicos quieran llevarlo a todas partes —se volvió a mirar a Erina—. ¿Desea que-?

Se escuchó un griterío alarmado y un enérgico _"¡Cuidado!"_ cuando la pelota se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban ellas. Mayumi se sintió empujada hacia atrás por alguien y la pelota alcanzó la palma de quien la movió del impacto directo.

—¡Vaya, eso estuvo cerca! —Erina abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida al reconocer ese tono y perfil familiar—. ¿Estás bien, Mayumi?

La aludida miró al pelirrojo, ruborizada, y asintió rápidamente.

—Gr-gracias, Sōma-kun —le agradeció mientras Aki se acercaba a ella y le daba pequeños golpecitos en los costados.

—No tienes que ser tan seria —rió él, devolviendo la pelota a la zona de juego con un tiro fluido que uno de los jugadores atrapó —pensé que estarías en el café cosplay de tu clase —señaló, apartando su mano del hombro de ella por el cual la había empujado, y ante sus palabras, el rubor en las mejillas de Kurase se intensificó —los chicos estuvieron hablando de ello.

—Ah, no —negó Mayumi rápidamente —me tocó estar en la apertura, así que ya tengo la tarde libre —logró decir, aún presa del nerviosismo —más importante aún, a-alguien te está buscando —señaló con una cabezadita detrás de él —vine a ayudarla a encontrarte.

Sōma se volvió sin mucha preocupación y alzó sus cejas, un tanto sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba.

—Nakiri…

—Tenemos que hablar, Yukihira —el tono de Erina fue bastante seco y se había cruzado de brazos a la altura de su pecho, dándole un aire aún más serio del que ya tenía.

Sōma la miró a los ojos, intentando descifrar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero no podía ver más allá de su severidad y tenue enojo.

—Claro, vamos —respondió finalmente y encogiéndose de hombros, se volvió hacia las otras dos —volveré más tarde —murmuró, tomando a Erina por el codo sin pensar para guiarla a través del gentío.

Ella miró donde él la sujetaba brevemente pero no dijo nada. Fueron pasando entre la multitud cuando un coro de "¡_Yukihira_! Y ¡_Sōma_!" le hizo detenerse y buscar en dirección donde estaban sus amigos mientras Erina avanzaba, Sōma les hizo una seña de que volvería más tarde y lo que respondieron a gritos era que si aquella chica era su novia y que era un bastardo con suerte.

—¿Qué sucede? —Erina le miró por encima de su hombro y dirigió la vista hacia la misma dirección que él.

—Nada, nada —le abrió la puerta del gimnasio —¡Voy a darles mi platillo experimental luego, idiotas! —Respondió con una sonrisa malvada y logró ver sus rostros cargados de pánico antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Así que a ellos les obligas a comer esas cosas nefastas también? —Espetó Erina, con una ceja alzada mientras caminaban uno junto al otro.

Por toda respuesta Sōma se encogió de hombros mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Jamás pensé que te vería en un festival escolar común y corriente —sin notarlo Sōma la adelantó, así que ahora caminaba delante de ella, por lo que Erina solo podía ver su espalda mientras avanzaban—. Vi que ganaste, felicidades —habían llegado a un piso poco transitado y tomó asiento en las escaleras.

—Sí, gracias —Erina se mantuvo delante de él unos instantes antes de suspirar de forma resignada y tomar asiento junto a él.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede? —Colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Qué ha traído a la directora de la academia Tōtsuki a un sitio como éste?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Replicó ella inmediatamente, apretando los puños en su regazo—. ¿Por qué te rendiste, por qué te fuiste así…?

—Querías que perdiera —respondió él con simplicidad, sin mirarla.

—¡Sólo una parte de mí, y dijiste que no tenía nada que ver contigo! —La exaltación en su voz provocó un ligero eco en el pasillo desértico.

Erina no podía verlo, pero la nuez de Adán de Sōma se movió rápidamente cuando trago en seco, buscando mantener su actitud relajada.

—Es cierto —concedió —sólo lo hice por mi, pensé que realmente no tenía oportunidad contra Asahi —dio la respuesta que había ensayado muchas veces mientras se pasaba las manos por las perneras del pantalón —así que por eso me rendí —se puso de pie rápidamente —si eso es todo-

—¡No me mientas, Yukihira! —Erina lo tomó de la muñeca y Sōma volvió la mirada para decirle que lo soltara, pero el brillo en sus ojos amatistas le tomó por sorpresa —si hubieses pensado que perderías, jamás habrías puesto en juego tu restaurante, así que, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Su voz tembló ligeramente y no supo si era por enojo o algo más.

Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que él apartó la mirada, chasqueando la lengua de forma tenue.

—Cambie mi apuesta —murmuró, suspirando pesadamente mientras volvía a sentarse —estabas muy desesperada, Nakiri —rascó un lado de su cabeza, tenso —darte lo que querías parecía ser la mejor opción para que reaccionarás.

—¿Qué? —Erina frunció el ceño y buscó su mirada mientras liberaba la muñeca masculina de su agarre, aunque él seguía mirando al frente—. ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

Él entrecerró sus ojos, provocando que su entrecejo se frunciera, como si debatiera qué respuesta dar.

—No querías casarte con Asahi, pero ibas a aceptar que él ganará para que tu mamá fuera feliz, desconfiaste de nuestras habilidades y dijiste que era mejor rendirse y dejar que la bola de nieve siguiera rodando, ¿hasta cuándo ibas a soportar entre lo que querías hacer y lo que creías debías hacer? —Dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de cansancio —ustedes los Nakiri tienen muchos problemas, pero la mayoría podrían arreglarse hablando, es sólo que ustedes no parecen practicar mucho eso del diálogo —rió por lo bajo y la miró con sus ojos reflejando la misma sonrisa que sus labios, la sonrisa que ella recordaba—. ¿Pudiste hablar con tu mamá? —Preguntó con suavidad.

Erina separó sus labios mientras trataba de procesar lo que él le acaba de decir.

—Sí… —aclaró su garganta —hablé con ella —le miraba en una extraña mezcla de confusión y asombro.

—¿Le dijiste lo que querías decirle?

—Lo hice, sí —sentía la garganta seca y que su pulso latía en sus oídos con un ritmo ensordecedor—. ¿Me estás diciendo que te rendiste para que yo tomará mi decisión cuando todo dependiera de mí?

Sōma asintió una vez, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?! —Exclamó, con ojos cargados de enojo—. ¡¿Qué hay de ti, lo que tenías en juego?!

—Bueno, aposté a ti y gané —se encogió de hombros, su tono totalmente despreocupado, el gesto atónito de Erina le dejó en claro que no entendía lo que decía—. Sabía que la única forma de que pudieras tomar la mejor decisión era si te encontrabas contra la espada y la pared, así que hable con papá, le explique la situación y acordamos que si ganabas, solo tendría que ganarte a ti para poder heredar Yukihira —concluyó con sencillez, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Le pegó ante cada una de sus siguientes oraciones un golpe en uno de sus hombros—. ¡¿A-acaso estás demente?! ¡¿Y si yo no hubiese…?! —Y se cortó a sí misma, no queriendo pensar siquiera en aquella posibilidad.

—Bueno… —Sōma apoyó los codos en sus muslos, en un gesto relajado —sólo habría demostrado que aposté mal, pero no lo hice, así que sólo acepta tener tener un combate conmigo para ganarte y resolver esto, Nakiri —y colocó aquella amplia sonrisa cargada de autoconfianza que la irritaba.

—No sé cómo Saiba-sama aceptó esa ridiculez —bufó, apretando la mandíbula —y espero que ese acuerdo no tenga límites de derrotas, porque no pienso perder, Yukihira —y se cruzó de brazos, altiva.

—Ahí esta la princesa de Tōtsuki que recuerdo —murmuró él, divertido —bueno, si eso era todo…

—¿Por qué retirarte de la academia? —Cuestionó en voz baja—. Una cosa era rendirte y otra…

Erina no concluyó su oración pero tampoco era necesario. Miraba el perfil del pelirrojo como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes, expectante y tensa por su posible respuesta.

—Sí perdías, las cosas iban a ser diferentes, retirarme es mi señal de desconfianza hacia ti —Erina sintió como si le hubiesen pegado un golpe en el pecho y se sintió peor porque su tono era muy relajado, sin un ápice de rencor o enojo.

—Yo… —tomó aire por la boca —pero yo gané, así que no hay necesidad de que te retires —odió el leve tartamudeo con el que dijo aquello, apretó sus manos en puños y desvío la mirada hacia el frente, imitándolo.

Por su parte, Sōma volvió la mirada hacia ella, con una ceja alzada. Erina podía sentir la mirada de Sōma sobre sí, aunque ella no le miraba.

—¿Qué? —Soltó con más brusquedad de la que quería.

—Eres rara Nakiri —Sōma rió por lo bajo —antes habrías dado un brazo por tenerme fuera de Tōtsuki y ahora dices que no es necesario —Erina sintió sus mejillas calentarse a causa de la vergüenza —supongo que realmente me consideras un amigo ahora, _eh_ —y le dio un suave golpe en su hombro con el suyo en juguetona camaradería.

—Eres un idiota… —su voz salió ligeramente ahogada, sintiendo el nudo del llanto atenazar su garganta.

—Pienso que soy brillantemente incomprendido —sonrió él, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quieres que regrese, Nakiri? —Cuando ella volvió su mirada hacia sí, no esperaba encontrarse con sus ojos acuosos ni sus labios apretados, menos que éstos le hiciera sentir que su respiración se cortaba.

En el último tiempo había notado que su corazón a veces se sentía como un _gong_ tocado a ritmo acelerado cuando se trataba de Nakiri Erina, otras en que su pecho se sentía apretado y la sensación de que le clavaban cientos de agujas en el mismo, cortando su respiración de forma dolorosa.

No podía señalar con precisión a qué se debía aquello y le irritaba en mayor o menor medida, según pensará en ello.

—¿Necesitas una declaración escrita? —Respondió Erina finalmente, con voz ahogada. Odiaba sentir el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos y más porque no entendía a qué se debían en aquel momento.

¿La desconfianza de él? ¿Perder a un compañero, un amigo?

—Con que me digas que me quieres de regreso basta, Nakiri —señaló Sōma, encogiendo sus hombros.

Ella no estaba segura del todo, pero sentía que había algo más detrás de su gesto relajado y sus palabras lanzadas al aire.

—Más te vale que regreses, porque tienes mucho trabajo pendiente y no pienso hacerlo por ti —fue lo que logró decir luego de aclarar su garganta y tragar el nudo que sentía en la misma—. Todos están esperando por ti, idiota —concluyó, poniéndose de pie, siendo su tono suave aunque se percibía cierta exasperación en el mismo.

Él fue consciente de que aquello era lo máximo que obtendría de ella y por ahora, era aceptable.

—Eres una princesa poco honesta, ¿verdad Nakiri? —Sōma alzó la mirada al tiempo que Erina se volvía para mirarlo y replicarle, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos amatistas cargados de estupor.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Eso… eso no es así! —Refutó, con mirada chispeante.

—Si, si, lo que digas, Nakiri —Sōma se puso de pie y la sujetó por el codo, como había hecho antes, provocando el cese del balbuceo desmedido de ella—. Ya que estás aquí, bien podrías disfrutar de un festival escolar común, ¿no? —Y se la llevó con poco esfuerzo mientras Erina trataba de sacudirse la sensación de seguridad y firmeza que le brindaba su agarre.

—¡Puedo caminar sola, Yukihira-kun! —Le reprochó, pero él hizo caso omiso. Pero mientras más la guiaba, menos forcejeaba.

Quizá por ahora, aquella sensación de tierra firme que él le estaba brindando era suficiente para mantenerla a flote de las aguas turbulentas que eran los pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados, los cuales tenía relegados al fondo de su mente y su corazón.

**—¿Fin?—**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**[—Extra—] **

**—**_**Varios meses después—**_

El nuevo año escolar había iniciado en la academia culinaria Tōtsuki, para algunos era sólo un año más, para otros, era la recta final de sus días estudiantiles.

Y aunque el último año de la generación de las joyas ya había dado inicio, estos parecían más relajados que los años anteriores. Liderando esa ola de relajación se encontraba el primer asiento de la Élite 10, Yukihira Sōma.

Sentado en la cúspide de la academia habían pocas cosas que le preocupaban al primer asiento, tenía encuentros diarios con compañeros del mismo año, retos de alumnos de cursos inferiores que eran divertidos, tiempo para aprender nuevas técnicas y métodos.

Lo único que no había hecho desde su regreso a la academia, meses atrás, era retar en un Shokugeki a la actual directora, Nakiri Erina. Era consciente que tenía que retarla y vencerla antes de que concluyera su último año si quería heredar su restaurante familiar pero…

—Podíamos ver los cerezos en la academia —el tono exasperado de Erina le hizo alzar la mirada para verla. Caminaba delante de sí junto con Megumi, Alice y Hisako. Ryoko y Yuki habían arrastrado a Ikumi a ver los osos pandas del zoológico.

—Vamos Erina, no seas aguafiestas —le reprochó Alice.

La idea de disfrutar del Hanami_**⁴**_ en el parque Ueno había sido de Takumi e Isami, quienes deseaban vivir la experiencia fuera de la academia, la idea dejó de ser eso y se concretó, volviéndose así el viaje de la Élite 10 y los miembros mayores de la Estrella Polar más la directora que accedió a ir a regañadientes.

—Sí Nakiri, no seas aguafiestas —corroboró él de forma animada, provocando que las demás se detuvieran y se volvieran a mirarlo, sorprendidas.

—¡Sōma-kun! —Exclamó Megumi—. ¿H-hace cuánto estás ahí detrás?

—No mucho —respondió con simpleza el pelirrojo.

—¿Y los demás? —Hisako miraba a los lados de Yukihira por si veía al resto.

—Creo que Hayama dijo algo de ir al santuario Toshogu, Marui y Ibusaki fueron al templo Kaneiji_, _Kurokiba se quedó en el museo de ciencias y Takumi se quedó con Isami en el museo Shitamachi —a cada que nombraba alzaba un dedo—. Daigo y Soji están comiendo en los puestos, así que ya los perdí —y sonrió.

—¿Y por qué nos estás siguiendo, eh? —Le preguntó Alice, burlona, acercándose a él con mirada divertida.

—La verdad, me crucé con ustedes cuando salía de ver al gran Buda —señaló, alejando el rostro de Alice y mirando de forma involuntaria hacia donde estaba Erina, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la albina —y este es el camino hacia mi próximo destino… —concluyó, distraído.

Alice dirigió la mirada hacia donde él miraba y pareció encenderse una bombilla en su cabeza.

—¡Hishoko, Megumin, vengan conmigo! —Tomó a ambas de las manos y empezó a llevárselas en dirección contraria —hay algo que quiero comer, Yukihira, cuida de Erina, adiós —y en medio de protestas por parte de las otras dos, la confusión de Erina y Sōma, Alice se marchó calle abajo riendo maliciosamente.

—¿Estará bien? —Se preguntó Sōma en voz alta mientras se acercaba a Erina.

—Con Alice nunca se sabe —respondió finalmente la rubia, alzando un poco el rostro para verle a la cara—. ¿A dónde te dirigías? —Vio que Sōma se quitaba la gorra negra que llevaba y se pasaba la mano por el corto cabello antes de responder.

—A Shinobazu, pensaba alquilar uno de esos botes con pedales —empezaron a caminar y Sōma volvió a colocarse la gorra.

—¿Los botes con forma de pato? —Aunque Sōma no la miraba, pudo percibir la emoción contenida en su tono cuando le preguntó.

—Corrección, son cisnes. Pero te informo que también hay barcos y remos —se burló él, ganándose un golpe en el antebrazo por parte de Erina—. Vayamos a hacer que la princesa Nakiri conozca un poco más de los placeres de la gente común, ¿si?

Y aunque ella le refutó que no era ninguna princesa, él en ningún momento se retractó de ello.

Caminaron en un extraño y cómodo silencio hasta el estanque Shinobazu. Desde la conversación en el festival escolar ambos parecían haber acordado de forma tácita no quedarse solos, si estaban rodeados de los demás no parecía haber problema, pero las pocas veces en que habían quedado solamente ellos, se creaba un silencio atípico que ninguno parecía saber cómo abordar.

Por eso mismo ambos se sentían aliviados de no sentir esa extraña tensión entre ellos en aquel momento. Parecía que todo seguía igual hasta antes de BLUE.

—Con cuidado, Nakiri —Sōma la tomó de la mano, ayudándola a subirse al bote de pedales. Él pareció hacerlo sin pensar, pero aquello provocó que un tenue rubor cubriera las mejillas de Erina, especialmente cuando pensó que la mano de Sōma era bastante más grande que la suya, y muy cálida.

Sōma ocupó el otro asiento y acomodó su gorra hacia atrás, poniendo sus pies en los pedales y una mano en el timón ubicado entre ambos asientos.

—¿Vas a ayudarme a pedalear? —Inquirió él, con cierto cariz burlón que la hizo entrecerrar sus ojos.

—¡_Hmph_! Sólo porque no creo que puedas mover esto tú solo —espetó ella con orgullo, agitando su larga cola por encima de uno de sus hombros.

Sōma rió, no queriendo contradecirla y sacaron el bote del pequeño muelle. A diferencia de los fines de semana para el Hanami, en los días de semana no habían tantas personas, aunque no dejaba de haber una buena cantidad, y eso incluía parejas y familias en botes similares a los suyos o de remos.

Ambos dejaron de pedalear cuando se acercaron a la isla Beten, admirando su estructura desde su posición en el estanque, del otro lado, los árboles de cerezo dejaban caer pétalos que flotaban en el agua y otros que se iban con el viento.

Mientras Erina admiraba toda la línea de árboles de cerezo que florecían al borde del estanque, Sōma no podía evitar desviar su vista de el frente hacia ella. El cabello atado en una cola alta que se mecía suavemente, la expresión complacida de su rostro y-

—¿Qué tanto estás mirando, Yukihira-kun? —Ella se volvió a mirarlo, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

Sōma separó los labios y volvió a cerrarlos mientras su entrecejo se fruncía. Erina alzó una ceja al ver una expresión semejante a la confusión en el rostro del pelirrojo, que cambió luego a una de realización. Fue a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero sus siguientes palabras la dejaron fría en su sitio.

—Tú… —tenía sus dorados ojos entrecerrados —me gustas —su tono estaba cargado de incredulidad, como si el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de ello le resultará inverosímil, sinsentido y totalmente incomprensible—. Me gustas —repitió con más firmeza, como si decir aquello en voz alta hiciera que las palabras cobraran sentido.

El rostro de Erina era un poema cargado de confusión, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué…? —Fue lo que logró articular después de un momento de silencio en el que ambos estaban mirándose, ella como si a él le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza y él como si por fin encontrase la pieza restante de un gran rompecabezas.

La directora de Tōtsuki trataba de aclarar su cabeza, era de Yukihira Sōma que estábamos hablando, él no podía hablar de…

—Me gustas y no sólo como una amiga, Nakiri —el tono de Sōma tenía un ligero tinte burlón, como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de la rubia—. Ahora todo tiene sentido —añadió, más para sí que para ella.

¿Sentido? Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse y como su pulso se disparaba mezcla de nervios e inseguridad. ¿Él se refería a gustar de… _gustar_? ¿Qué había cobrado sentido en la cabeza del pelirrojo? Era un misterio. Por su parte, ella sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Una cosa era leer esas cosas en mangas, otra que te pasara a ti en la vida real.

—¿Estás…? —Empezó, sintiendo que le fallaba la voz y que el rubor cubría sus mejillas—. Tú… —lo miró, y estaba segura que jamás había visto una expresión cargada de tan sutil dulzura en el rostro de Sōma como hasta ese momento—. No puedes, simplemente no —negó con su cabeza, su voz titubeante.

—¿Por qué no puedo, Nakiri? —Extendió su mano hacia ella para tocar su rostro y Erina se alejó rápidamente, lo cual supo de inmediato fue un error en cuanto vio el cambio en su rostro.

Sōma retrajo su brazo y lo colocó en su pierna. Volvió la mirada al frente y Erina podía ver el músculo que latía en su mandíbula al apretar los dientes.

—¿Es por Asahi? —Aunque su expresión parecía dura, su tono fue afable. Nakiri frunció el ceño y negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, Yukihira —espetó Erina con frialdad.

—¿Estás segura? —La forma en que la miró, con sus ojos ardientes y la duda dibujada en su rostro, fue suficiente para hacerla tragar en seco.

—Lo estoy —había firmeza en su voz y su mirada, lo cual hizo que Sōma luciera confundido.

—Entonces…

—Simplemente no, Yukihira-kun —su tono fue duro, junto con su mirada que no dejaba lugar a réplicas—. No creo que yo-

Se acalló en cuanto un sonido la interrumpió. Sōma apartó la mirada de ella a regañadientes y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—¿Qué sucede, Tadokoro? —Erina lo vio pasar su mano libre por su cuello, mientras escuchaba a Megumi al otro lado de la línea.

La sensación de calidez que había llevado consigo todo el día y que se había incrementado en cuanto subió al bote con él pareció desvanecerse de la nada, aunque el sol seguía en lo alto y la tenue brisa soplaba, solo se sentía fría, la sensación intensificándose en la punta de los dedos de sus manos.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de-

—Ya tienen el lugar del picnic apartado para ver los cerezos —Sōma colgó la llamada y guardó su móvil sin mirarla—. Esperan por nosotros —concluyó, acomodando su gorra hacia adelante.

Erina asintió de forma tenue mientras lo ayudaba a pedalear hasta el muelle, estando el silencio tenso y punzante presente entre ambos.

Así como antes, Yukihira la ayudó a mantener el equilibro mientras salía del bote. Aunque fue divertido, lamentaba que hubiese terminado de manera tan amarga.

Lo siguió mientras caminaban entre la gente para llegar al lugar del encuentro. Podía notar sus hombros tensos y la forma en que abría y cerraba sus puños de vez en cuando, estaba tan pendiente de aquellos gestos que antes no había notado, que no se percató que él se había detenido repentinamente y chocó contra su espalda.

—L-lo siento, Yukihira-kun —Dijo rápidamente, apartándose de él. Sōma se volvió y la tomó por el brazo, ejerciendo poca presión para atraerla hacia sí.

—Me gustas Nakiri, y no importa qué digas, no harás que eso cambie —él se había inclinado hasta tener cierta distancia de su rostro, la sombra que creaba la visera en su rostro le brindaba mayor intensidad a su mirada que hizo se le secara la boca a la heredera Nakiri.

—Yukihira, no-

—Voy a darte el tiempo que necesites —Erina sentía su corazón latiendo como un tambor—. Sólo dame una respuesta cuando realmente hayas pensado en ello; mientras tanto, no volveré a mencionar esto de nuevo —podía notar en la atípica seriedad de su rostro las líneas que antes no había notado, las formas maduras que se habían ido forjando poco a poco en él dejando atrás las formas redondas de su rostro infantil, abriéndole paso a un encanto aún juvenil, pero más maduro.

Por primera vez notó que era un hombre. No que su mente no haya registrado desde antes que Yukihira Sōma perteneciera al género masculino pero ahora lo veía con claridad: no un pueblerino que quisiera manchar su academia, no un don nadie que quisiera interponerse en su camino, no un amigo que la ayudase a superar sus miedos del pasado, no un amigo que la apoyará, solo un hombre.

Un joven hombre llamado Yukihira Sōma que le estaba declarando sus sentimientos románticos. Que le decía que esperaría por una respuesta honesta.

No por vez primera en su presencia sentía que le cortaban la respiración.

—¿Nakiri? —Alzó sus amatistas, que se habían deslizado lentamente hasta la barbilla masculina, para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de él, expectantes.

Sólo pudo asentir por inercia, su mente no registrando completamente sus palabras debido a la realización. Y sabía que había algo más, en lo profundo de su ser, como frías aguas que querían mantenerla a flote lo necesario para no ahogarla.

Aquellas aguas sólo estaban esperando que diera un paso en falso para ahogarla y no podía… no podía permitirse aquello pero…

—Lo… pensaré —asintió levemente, su mirada deslizándose hacia abajo, donde él aún la sujetaba por el brazo—. ¿Podrías soltarme?

Sōma pareció notar en ese momento que aún tenía su brazo entre sus dedos y la soltó con lentitud. Se alzó un poco la visera y su expresión se notaba menos sombría aunque no dejaba de mostrarse un poco tensa.

—Bien, sigamos. Los demás esperan por nosotros —Erina solo pudo asentir de forma queda mientras caminaba junto a él.

Los cerezos caían sobre ambos y luego eran llevados por el viento pero en la mente de Erina sólo estaba el pensamiento de la relación de sus padres y de lo segura que estaba ella compartía la misma condena, no podía ser de otro modo.

No podía ser de otro modo, ¿verdad?

A sus espaldas estaban las aguas turbias del temor y no por vez primera, sentía que la ahogaban.

_Semanas más tarde, Nakiri Erina notaría la distancia que Yukihira Sōma tomaría con ella y procuraría desentenderse del asunto sin éxito alguno, hasta aquella noche, muchos meses más tarde… _

**—Fin—**

**_(Ahora sí) _**

**—Glosario—**

**¹Blanc: **No se ha usado para referirse a ellos, más que como **"Chefs de la luz"** lo cual es un poco largo, así que lo dejé en _"Blanc" (Blanco)_ ya que **Asahi** Allmighty y su combo son los _Noirs (Negros)_, no hay ciencia xD.

**²Wang: **el es nombre que le puse al viejo del monóculo que de verdad no recuerdo haber visto que lo nombrarán _(así estaba mi interés por SnS en aquel momento)._ Si alguno sabe el nombre, dígame capítulo y página para confirmarlo y corregir esto xD.

**³Vespa: **es una marca de motonetas.

⁴**Hanami **_(lit. ver flores)_**: **tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos y en el que los japoneses acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplar sus flores.

Todos los sitios mencionados tales como el **zoológico**, el **gran Buda**, el **santuario Toshogu**, el **templo Kaneiji**, **museo Shitamachi**, el **museo Shitamachi**, el **estanque Shinobazu** y la **isla Beten** son todas locaciones reales que se encuentran en el **parque Ueno** _(Ueno Kōen)_, parque público al noroeste de **Tokio** y lugar muy popular para los residentes en **Tokio** y turistas para ver los cerezos en flor.

Para ver más información sobre estas locaciones, pueden dirigirse a la página web **Japonismo** _(la entrada específica es __**"Viajar a Tokio: el Parque de Ueno**__)_ la cual incluye extensos detalles y fotografías de estos lugares anteriormente mencionados.

**... **

Uuff~, casi 10,000 palabras sin las notas finales o glosario _(9,731 exactamente xD)_. Escribí la mayor parte de esto el 24 de Marzo, 2019 que fue cuando me puse al día con el manga después de mucho y lo dejé arrumbado porque tenía tanto coraje que no podía canalizarlo jajaja, pero hace como 3 días concluí y decidí incluir el extra _(?)_ el cual tomó forma mientras corregía todo el texto principal, y ya tomó algo más de tiempo investigar sobre lugares para ver los cerezos y demás.

¿Recuerdan que comenté en **"Primer Paso"** que había un _oneshot_ que iba antes y explicaba lo del _Shokugeki_ de **Erina** y **Sōma**? Bueno, es éste, y como habrán leído, el extra es de cuando **Sōma** le declaró sus sentimientos a **Erina**, a los cuales ella le da una respuesta en el escrito antes mencionado, _badum tss_.

Pensé separarlo en 2 capítulos, pero uno de 7,000 y tantas palabras y otro de 2,000 y algo no me cuadra (?), así que los dejé como un único escrito, yay~ aquí otros detalles:

Cuando **Erina** se refiere a que experimento lo mismo que su madre a una edad más temprana, se refiere al probar comidas que no satisfacían su paladar. En el caso de **Mana** ella vomita y en el de **Erina**, bueno, "_contaminan_" su lengua.

La conversación de **Erina** y **Mayumi** sobre la mamá de **Sōma** fue escrito mucho antes de que saliera la mencionada en el manga, me gustó como quedó y lo dejé así. De igual modo yo suponía que ella era una cocinera común y medio loca xD. Sobre lo de superar a su mamá, hace alusión a cocinar comidas que calienten tu corazón al probarlas. **Joichiro** tiene técnica, pero en aquel entonces le faltaba amor _(lol)_ y terquedad al seguir intentando luego de fallar infinitamente, hasta que conoció a **Tamako**, lmao.

Este escrito surgió en mi cabeza con la idea de poner a **Sōma** como parte de los que jugaban basketball luego de retirarse de la academia y Erina lo encontraría así, jugando, pero me entró pereza, la idea cambió porque este no es el manga **Namaikizakari** o **Slam Dunk** xD y solo hice que detuviera la pelota de pegarle a **Mayumi** xD, para otra será, supongo _(?)_.

Para quienes pudieran no recordar **Mayumi** y **Aki** son las chicas que salen en el primer capítulo de **SnS**, **Mayumi** es la que juzga los platos de **Sōma** y **Joichiro**, ah, sale también cuando **Sōma** regresa en vacaciones _(pequeño arco del Karaage donde conoce a Ikumi) _por si las habían olvidado xD.

No recuerdo si había otra cosa que quería aclarar, pero si a ustedes les surge alguna duda, por favor, no duden en preguntarme :D, sin más, espero que este extenso _(?)_ escrito sea de su agrado y me permitan saber su parecer sobre el mismo, un abrazo.

¡Hasta luego!

_Creación:_ **Marzo 23, 2019.**

_Ajustes y corrección:_ **22-24 Mayo, 2019. **


End file.
